


Position of Strength

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and McCoy have differing opinions about how to do just about everything. Including Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://nix-this.livejournal.com/profile)[**nix_this**](http://nix-this.livejournal.com/) for Five Acts, Round Five for the prompts "threesome" and "enthusiastic consent." Beta'd by [](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/profile)[**redandglenda**](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/).

“Put him on his knees,” McCoy said. He slapped at Kirk’s hip.

“I like where this is going,” said Kirk, and started to get on the bed. Spock grabbed his wrist.

“I’ve done the calculations,” said Spock. “And have determined that placing the captain on his back would-- “

“Are you out of your damn mind?” McCoy squeezed a handful of Kirk’s ass while giving Spock a disdainful look. “You’d give up a good view of this?”

“It’s all fine with me,” Kirk said, “If you’re interested in my-- “

“No,” they said in unison.

“Alright, then.” Kirk took his cock in hand and stroked it loosely as he watched the show.

“My intentions,” Spock told McCoy, “Are to position him on his back with his knees up. That will allow me to prepare his passage manually as I stimulate him orally. You’ll note this leaves his hands and mouth free for your use.”

“Yes to that,” Kirk said immediately, and McCoy shot him a dirty look that made Kirk’s cock twitch.

“You call that a plan?’ McCoy asked. “How are we gonna work up a good enough rhythm to put him over the edge? We’ll never find out whose name he screams when he’s too far gone to think about it.”

“I told you, I don’t scream names,” Kirk said helpfully. “Leads to awkward moments.”

“Here’s what we’ll do,” McCoy went on. “Put him on hands and knees, and you can tongue his ass until he’s begging for cock. Then you take him from that end, I’ll have a good angle to fuck his mouth, and we can both fill him up at the same time.”

“Yes, please,” Kirk said. His cock was leaking in anticipation.

Spock acquired a smug look, and clasped his hands behind his back. “How will he be able to scream anyone’s name with his mouth wrapped around your member?”

“Aw, hell.” McCoy scowled darkly.

“Gentlemen.” Kirk spread his hands. Or, his hand, since he had no intention of letting go of his cock. “I propose a compromise.”

Two sets of raised eyebrows greeted him.

“We execute both these plans,” he said, channeling every ounce of his captainly authority, “With valor and efficiency becoming ‘Fleet officers. And if we do not achieve the desired result, we formulate new plans, which we also execute.”

Spock and McCoy looked at each other.

“This is acceptable,” Spock said.

“Fine by me,” said McCoy.

“Good.” Kirk stepped backwards toward the bed. “Shall we begin?”

A double flying tackle was his answer.


End file.
